In general, there is a device that enables a user to monitor a periphery of a vehicle through acquiring images of the periphery of the vehicle through cameras installed on the vehicle and displaying the acquired images on a display device automatically or by a user's operation. Further, there is a device that provides a means for confirming safety around the whole periphery of a vehicle to a user through displaying a downward view that is viewed from directly above of the vehicle on a screen as a virtual viewpoint. Further, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-219559 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology to confirm the safety around a vehicle with two screens including a first screen that displays viewpoint positions of images captured by cameras installed on the vehicle at predetermined height together with an overall view of the vehicle and a second screen that displays respective camera images corresponding to movement of the viewpoint positions displayed on the first screen.